l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Tsuruchi Arishia
Tsuruchi Arishia was a bushi and scout of the Mantis Clan who achieved enlightenment. Family Arishia was cousin of Tsuruchi Nobumoto and his sister Tsuruchi Fusako. The Destroyer War, Part 17, by Shawn Carman War of Fire and Thunder Arishia was the second in command of Yoritomo Yorikane, a veteran Imperial Legionnaire. Yorikane led an advance army to capture the Phoenix village of Fujita Mura in 1166 during the War of Fire and Thunder. The army had initally ambushed and killed the lord of the village, Agasha Oshu, but were halted by Kakita Tsuken. Tsuken had been protecting Doji Jurian, also killed by the ambush, and had vowed to save the village. Tsuken provoked Yorikane into a duel, calling upon his honor to leave the village be if Tsuken won. Yorikane was killed, and Arishia made her men hold to the bargain. Blue Skies, by Rich Wulf Enlightenment Arishia served as a commander in the War of Fire and Thunder and she saw death on a greater scale she had ever imagined. Arishia had killed before, and would kill again if her lord demands it, but the contradiction between her duty as a Mantis bushi and her belief in the inherent sanctity of life had never truly weighed upon her until the day she saw a Phoenix village put to the torch for no other reason than to deny it to the enemy. In that moment, Arishia understood the delicate balance between life and death, and chose to value life instead of a soldier's duty. Test of Enlightenment Ruined Kingdoms In 1172 Arishia was a member of a Mantis expedition with Moshi Kalani to the Ivory Kingdoms during the Destroyer War. After they landed Arishia's unit found evidence of several settlement, and a village completely wiped out. Her men reported they had been observed by unseen parties. The Ruined Kingdom, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Genocide Tsuruchi Akinori's patrol was lost in the jungle, and Tsuruchi Gidayu organized a search party alongside Arishia and Yoritomo Singh. They found the remnants of the inhabitants of the area inside a chasm. It was filled up with bodies and dirt had been dumped over all of it, making a mass grave of tens of thousands corpses. All of them had been sacrificed in a ritual. Three cuts had been made, one in the right side, another in the throat, and the last in the heart. Her bonds with Gidayu were strengthtened after they shared this nightmarish visions. The Mantis of the lost patrol were not found. The Haunted Lands, by Rusty Priske Kalani sent her and Gidayu to clean the area from cultists. One Action, Two Strikes (Before the Dawn flavor) Aiding her cousin Nobumoto In 1173 a sea spirit, the shojo En'you, helped Tsuruchi Arishia. For some alcohol Arishia provided, he sent a dream to Arishia's cousin, the Tsuruchi Daimyo Tsuruchi Nobumoto, who was trapped at the Scorpion Silent Village. Nobumoto dreamed an attack to the village from the forces of Kali-Ma and his own death. He took the proper measures to foul the attack, so En'you was instrumental in the defense of the village. Exploring The scout patrols commanded by Arishia suffered attacks while exploring. Kalani instructed that they had the option to kill on sight anyone they would find in the jungle. Maps were drawn by Moshi Higoro and the first names placed. Kalani was preparing his return to report his lord and the claimed lands would be shown. Insurgency, by Shawn Carman External Links * Tsuruchi Arishia (Hidden City) * Tsuruchi Arishia Exp (Test of Enlightenment) Category:Mantis Clan Members Category:Enlightened